Messaging systems, such as telephone, e-mail, chat, text, and social media messaging systems, allow users to receive information from other users, businesses and organizations in a variety of different formats. Many individuals use multiple such messaging systems, and may receive tens, hundreds or thousands of messages each day. Such individuals may find it distracting to be constantly pinged by one or another messaging system, and may be overwhelmed by the volume and variety of messages received within and among such messaging systems.